1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to treadmills and, more specifically, to a treadmill operation mode control system, which enables the user to control the speed of the treadbase motor (or the angle of inclination of the treadbase) by moving the left or right hand without touching any part of the treadmill when treading.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of motor-driven treadmills have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. Regular motor-driven treadmills commonly use a treadbase motor to rotate an endless belt upon which the user treading, and an instrument panel for operation control. When treading upon the endless belt, the user may need to change the speed. In this case, the user shall have to operate the instrument panel. However, it is difficult to keep the body in balance when lowering the head to watch the instrument panel and operating the instrument panel with one hand during treading.
There are known motor-driven treadmills with infrared control, which enables the user to control the speed of the treadbase motor without touching the instrument panel while during exercise. However, the infrared signal tends to be interfered with external noises, such as the light of a lamp or the sun.
Further, regular treadmills allow the user to adjust the angle of inclination of the treadbase. However, when wishing to adjust the angle of inclination of the treadbase, the user must stop exercising. A motor-driven treadmill enables the user to adjust the angle of inclination of the treadbase through the instrument panel. However, the user must move toward the instrument panel during exercising when wishing to adjust the angle of inclination of the treadbase.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide treadmill operation mode control system that eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is therefore the main object of the present invention to provide a treadmill operation mode control system, which enables the user to control the speed of the treadbase motor by moving the left or right hand without touching any part of the treadmill when treading. It is another object of the present invention to provide treadmill operation mode control system, which enables the user to control the angle of inclination of the treadbase by moving the left or right hand without touching any part of the treadmill when treading. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a treadmill operation mode control system, which is free from the interference of external light. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a treadmill operation mode control system, which enables the user to control the operation of the treadmill either through the instrument panel or by means of moving the hand. According to one embodiment of the present invention, the treadmill operation mode control system comprises two ultrasonic transmitter receiver units respectively installed in the upright support of the base frame of the treadmill at two sides, and a microprocessor electrically connected between the ultrasonic transmitter receiver units and the instrument panel of the treadmill and adapted to accelerate the speed of the treadbase motor of the treadmill when the user moving a part of the body toward one ultrasonic transmitter receiver unit, or to reduce the speed of the treadbase motor when the user moving a part of the body toward the other ultrasonic transmitter receiver unit. In an alternate form of the present invention, the ultrasonic transmitter and receiver units are adapted to control forward/backward rotation of an inclining motor, that drives a transmission mechanism to lift/lower the front side of the treadbase so as to further adjust the angle of inclination of the treadbase.